


When Life gives you Oranges

by Spiegatrix_Lestrange



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Crack, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love Bites, Maybe she can, Nonsense, Rey and Ben are already together, Rose thinks she can fix him, Smut, this is a Gingerrose Fic, this is pure trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiegatrix_Lestrange/pseuds/Spiegatrix_Lestrange
Summary: In which Hux left the Order to escape certain death, Rose found him and decided it was a good idea to try and fix him. Of course, she's going to fix him via Smut because I'm a self-indulgent piece of trash.Enjoy.





	When Life gives you Oranges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GerdavR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/gifts).

> a gift to the absolute Gingerrose Royalty GerdavR, who had made wanders for this ship, and that I deeply adore as an author and as a person <3  
And thanks to SageMcMae for this amazing moodboard <3 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/n6BRxdT)  


Armitage Hux had always considered himself a nostalgic of the good old Empire days, back when the galaxy was in order, the Emperor was still in one piece and planets still exploded when they needed to.

Well, to be completely honest, he was too young to appreciate those glorious days fully, after all, he was born right after the Emperor’s demise.    
  
His father was the true Empire enthusiast in the family. Brendol Hux was among those who fled to the Unknown Regions to build the First Order from what was left of the Empire.

Of course, the old bastard made sure his only son grew up with the right values in life. Abuse after abuse, Brendol had punched a sense of loyalty, belonging, abnegation into him since he could remember. 

It went pretty well for a while, especially when he and Phasma decided to commit patricide, but when the power was finally in his hands, when he was named the General of the First Order, things started going to the dogs.

The first thing was the Starkiller base exploding. Then that Ren-idiot splitting Snoke in half. 

Then hope! 

The Emperor, after decades, had reappeared, and, ah, the glory! That Ren piece of trash had fled the Order at some point, converted by his sand rat girlfriend. Nothing was standing between him and victory!

At this point, what could go wrong? The Order had a new (old) strong leader, and with Hux by his side, leading his army, they would have been unstoppable!   
_   
_ _ Or not.  _

It took him only a few months to realize that there wasn’t much to be nostalgic about. 

If Snoke’s and Ren’s requests had been usually unachievable, the Emperor’s were often even worse.

It wasn’t just the maniacal laugh that gave him goosebumps. The old man didn’t have a rational bone in his body. Everything was about conquering and dominating, never about planning, strategizing. 

With such premises, it was easy to understand why he hadn’t garnered the sympathy or the respect of the Emperor. He was a scientist, a man of logic, not a miracle worker. Without another Death Star, he couldn’t exactly put the galaxy into submission by snapping his fingers, the way the Emperor commanded.

Sometimes Hux missed Snoke and his terrible habit of wiping the floor with his face by using the Force. At least it was less painful and not as humiliating as the occasional public electro shock.

He reached the apex of his misery the day the Emperor decided he wanted the whole Inner Rim to submit to his authority. He gave them less than two hours after they received his declaration of war. Force, the old man really was insane.

Of course, the Emperor felt the need to remind Hux that this was his final chance, and if he failed it would be his last mistake. So Hux, as the rational, logical person he was, did the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do. It was the most reasonable option, albeit the most unexpected one. He got the kriff out of there.

Being a fugitive wasn’t exactly his style. It took him a few weeks to get used to living on the run, to get rid of his old ship and find a way to stay off the grid, but at least, for now, he was alive, and in what was probably the most sordid place in the galaxy: Mos Eisley spaceport. The port resided on Tatooine, probably the worst dumpster in the Outer Rim.

He still had a few valuable parts to sell.This planet looked sketchy enough that no dealer would question him about the weird FO tech he was putting up for sale. He just had to meet his contact at the local cantina and - 

“Ben, seriously, if you throw another tool at me with the Force, I will fight you,” a familiar female voice said in the distance, but an even more familiar one, male this time, followed right after.

“I already said I’m sorry, Rose!” Hux froze on the spot, his head turning slowly toward the man speaking, “Rey! Your friend Rose is threatening me!” 

“I know, sweetheart,” another definitely amused female voice answered from under the belly of that disturbingly familiar Corellian Freighter they all were busy repairing. 

“Can you please tell her to stop?”

“Stop hiding behind your girlfriend, big guy!” the first girl insisted.

_ Kriff _ . With all the places in the galaxy, how the hell did he manage to stumble upon Ren’s new gang of misfits? He needed to get out of there, he needed to get the kriff out of there soon or-

As he slowly walked backward, determined to get out of their line of sight, as cautiously as possible, his back bumped into something soft, furry, and terribly stinky.

Hux turned his head ever so slowly, only to be greeted by the unwelcoming growl of a towering Wookie.

“Wait, I-.” He didn’t find the time to finish. A large, hairy paw struck the back of his neck, turning everything black in less than a second.

  
***   
  
  


When he finally got back to his senses, Hux instantly realized that something was deeply wrong. First, he had been tied to a chair, and he was probably in the cargo hold of that rusty Corellian Freighter.

The back of his head hurt like hell, but even worse, he realized, as soon as his eyes came into focus, Ren was glowering at him.

To be completely honest, his long lost rival didn’t look at all like the Ren he once knew.

His outfit was only partially black, and he appeared to have actually seen the sun. His long nose dusted with just a hint of freckles. He looked, what was the word? Healthier. Ren looked healthier and he couldn’t help but clench his fists, even though they were still tied-up behind his back. Stupid Ren, always falling on his feet.

Normally, as a proud First Order officer, Hux would have started a monologue about loyalty, about not giving up any information, about not fearing torture or death, but at this point in his life, he found all that posturing meaningless. The revelation merely served to frustrate him further.

“Now what?” he barked between gritted teeth.

Surprisingly, Ren didn’t lose his temper. That was new.

He looked back at him, raising his eyebrows.

“You tell me, Hux,” Ren’s voice sounded disturbing calm, “Were you following us?”

Hux rolled his eyes. 

“The galaxy doesn’t revolve around you, Ren,” the ginger hissed at him. “Besides since when do generals hunt deserters personally?” 

“Actually,” a young, female voice spoke behind Ren’s large frame. “Our intel tells us that you’re a deserter yourself. For at least two weeks.”   
  
It took him a few seconds to recognize her. Her appearance hadn’t exactly been memorable in that old jumpsuit but as soon as Hux laid eyes on her small, curvy figure, his index finger twitched instinctively. The rebel girl who had bitten him on the Supremacy.

She was unimpressed by his presence, and that gave an unexpected punch to his ego. If he wasn’t even capable of keeping that tiny thing on her toes, what kind of soldier was he?  _ A terrible one _ . The answer came almost instantly, as she raised her eyes from the datapad in her small hands to give him an unfazed look.

“Apparently the Emperor wanted to get rid of him,” she casually explained to Ren.

His former colleague actually appeared surprised.

“I really don’t see the point. This whole pre-interrogation makes no sense, I know exactly what comes next,” Hux declared defiantly. “You’re going to torture me by reading my mind and twisting my thoughts against me, so can we please get this over with?”

Still no violent reactions from Ren. Now, this was getting weirder and weirder.

“Nonsense,” the rebel girl dismissed him. “Ben doesn’t do that anymore, right Ben?” 

“Well,” Ren drawled, hesitantly.

“Ben!” The menacing voice of who was probably the scavenger girl reached for them from the corridor in a clear warning. 

“Uh, I think Rey needs my help,” Ren pointed out, clearing his throat like a huge, embarrassed child. “I better go, Rose. Can you please-?”   
  
“Of course, dear,” Rose nodded. “I’ll take care of this.”

As a prisoner, Hux, should have been worried about his fate, but right now he was too busy staring in shock at the tall, goofy frame of the man who once was the most feared creature in the galaxy jogging carelessly toward the voice of his new girlfriend. This was indeed a disturbing view.

“What have you done to him?” he found himself muttering, more to himself than to the girl in front of him.

“It’s called sex. If practiced regularly really helps the mood, you should try it at some point,” the girl named Rose suggested bluntly. He found himself staring at her with wide eyes, his ears turning uncomfortably hot.

“First of all, I really didn’t need to picture Ren during intercourse, so thank you for that. Second of all, how old are you? Fourteen or something? Girls your age are not supposed to talk about this stuff.”

Now she was surprised, well, she somehow managed to look surprised, amused and pissed at the same time. “First of all, have you ever been around kids in your life? I’m twenty-five, thank you very much,” she remarked. “And second of all, I’m too young to talk about sex but old enough to be executed in the hangar of your stupid ship? You really should reconsider your priorities.”

_ Ouch _ , this was a low blow.

“The circumstances were totally different!” Hux retorted defensively.

The girl in front of him was having none of it. 

“I’ll try to be clear. You’re not as valuable as you once were. Until a few days ago, we could have used you for trading hostages, but right now, even if the Order is still looking for you, it’s only so they can sentence you to death,” Rose explained as she dragged a chair in front of him, sitting on it quite ungracefully. “But since we’re not like you and we don’t do things that way, we need to find another solution.” 

The thing Hux hated most about rebels was their absolute conviction of having the moral high ground. Even this tiny grease monkey thought she was better than him.

“So what are you going to do, young lady?” he asked, offering her his most arrogant half-grin. “Are you going to torture me with cuddles?”

Rose didn’t lose her composure.

“Although, I really do think that you desperately need a hug, Hux.”  _ Ouch _ , that hurt for some reason. “I have a better idea in mind.”

He had no time to answer to that because she was raising up from her chair, headed to some kind of locker on the near wall. 

Hux expected her to retrieve a torture device of sorts, but instead, she returned with a full bottle of Corellian Rum.

“As I said,” Rose explained, “we’re not monsters and you clearly need to chill. Don’t worry, Chewie can be an excellent drinking buddy.”

A loud roar of approval came from the corridor as the woman raised to her feet, leaving the room, the bottle left in front of him.

Armitage Hux knew what was going on. She was trying to play the good bounty hunter or something like that. They wanted him to lower his defenses, but he was a trained officer, those stupid tricks wouldn’t work on him.

  
  


***   
  
  
“Rose!” 

The young rebel was in the Falcon’s cockpit when she heard Rey’s voice calling for her, and she sounded… alarmed.

As Rose marched down the corridor, she found the weirdest scene in front of her. Rey’s expression was somewhere between pissed and worried, while Ben had his eyes glued to the sight in the cargo hold.

“I wish I had an holocamera,” he murmured, eyes wide.

“Oh, Ben, please shut up,” Rey reprimanded him. “Rose, we have a problem. The rum was a terrible idea.”    
  
“What are you-,” Rose froze on the spot as soon as she gave a look at the scene in the cargo hold. The bottle of Corellian Rum was half empty, and a particularly distressed Chewbacca had a scrawny, lanky figure glued to his furry side. 

Armitage Hux, former General of the First Order, was hugging the giant, perplexed Wookie, who appeared to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Not that the ginger looked much better. His green eyes were rimmed red, wet and puffy, his hands shaking as they clung to the thick fur. 

“I’ve given my life to those bastards!” The man wept shamelessly. “No vacations, no benefits, and I never complained, not even once! I’ve slept four hours per night for the last twelve years!” Another loud sob. “I haven’t been on a date in eight years! They took everything from me and all I got in return was betrayal!”

Rose’s mouth fell open as she took in the pathetic scene. Chewie didn’t seem impressed. He turned his head to look at them, a desperate growl escaping his mouth.

“You need to take care of this before Chewie rips his arms off,” Ben suggested.

“I just wanted him to loosen up a bit,” Rose muttered defensively.

“Well, he has loosened up a bit too much, I’m afraid,” Rey observed. “You need to take care of this mess. We’re leaving for the Resistance base on Dantooine in a few hours and I don’t want to bring him to Leia like this.”   
  
“Or with his arms ripped off,” Ben insisted.

“I got it the first time, Ben!” Rose protested, grabbing a bottle of water from the near shelf. “Let me take care of this.” 

She walked inside the cargo hold, cautiously, as if she was trying not to scare a wounded animal. Too bad she wasn’t sure if the wounded animal was Chewbacca or Hux. At this point, they both appeared to be in bad shape. 

Somehow, the Wookie managed to disentangle himself from Hux’s drunk hold, and he just bolted away, like a scared puppy, leaving a disoriented and definitely drunk former General of the First Order weeping on the floor. 

“Heeey,” Rose spoke, hesitantly. Coming from a poor mining planet she was well aware of how to treat drunk people. They needed to feel comfortable in order not to get even remotely dangerous, she needed to be friendly, so she did the weirdest thing. She searched into her mind for a possible pet name for him. Armie? Taj? Huxie? They were all quite terrible. Armie was terrible too but she hoped it would be fine, “heeey Armie! Are you okay?”   
  
It took him a few seconds to realize she was actually there, but when he did, Hux almost jumped out of his skin, trying to regain composure as he cleared the wrinkles on his shirt without any particular success.

“Don’t judge me,” he chided, his voice was a bit of a confused blur.

“I’m not,” she assured as she knelt beside him, offering the bottle of water.

“Yes, you are,” he whined.

“Hey, you’re human, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Rose conceded, giving him a tense smile. “Maybe you should take a nap; you look tired. I can take you to a bunk, if you want.”

Hux merely nodded, wordlessy. Rose asked herself what she was doing as she found herself with an arm around his waist, struggling to keep him on his feet despite their ridiculous height difference. She had noticed how tall he was before, but right now that he was so close, this particular feature was making things a bit more complicated. 

While they stumbled ungracefully toward the sleeping quarters, Rose heard Ben whisper to Rey.“I wish Poe and Finn could see this.”

Rose felt Rey’s menacing glare land on him.

“You were funnier when you had your mask on.”

  
  


*** 

They must have been in hyperspace for a while, the muffled roar of the engine was unmistakable, just like the artificial gravity keeping her tiny form against the mattress of the bunk.

The only thing out of place was the warmth across the length of her body, especially on her neck. There was the faint sound of someone snoring. Apparently, that someone was holding her tight, like she was some kind of teddy bear.

It took her a couple of seconds to be awake enough to recognize what had happened. Her first clue was noticing a few ginger strands of hair from the corner of her eye. Dammit, she must have fallen asleep, and that drunk, needy, giant baby must have dragged her close to him.

Armitage Hux, former General of the First Order, destroyer of planets, was sleeping soundly, like a child, his face nested in the crook of her neck, his long, skinny limbs draped around her much smaller frame.

Normally she would have freaked out for that amount of unrequested contact but, for some reason, she realized shockingly, it wasn’t the worst sensation in the galaxy. It was almost… pleasant.

Of course, it would have been more pleasant if she didn’t actually know who he was. Despite that, having someone so vulnerable, so close to her, was something she had almost forgotten.

Yeah, Hux wasn’t the only one on board with a depressing love life. He might have not been on a date for eight years, but she hadn’t been lucky in that department either.

Her last crush had ended up realizing he was gay and in love with Poe Dameron, so yeah, there was that.

And Hux, well, when he wasn’t screaming about the destruction of democracy, he looked cute, much younger, unguarded, and she couldn’t help it, she had kind of a thing for broken things that needed fixing.

_ Kriff _ , what the hell she was thinking? The guy was clearly a monster, even if right now he was a pretty defenseless, peaceful one. She wouldn’t allow her need for human contact to get the better of her. She deserved more, the Resistance deserved more, the Galaxy deserved more!

Then she realized that her hand had moved on its own accord, ending up in that ridiculously soft red hair, combing through it almost casually.  _ Kriff. Kriff kriff kriff. _

No, she needed to get a grip, to get a hold on herself. Too bad sleeping Hux appreciated her attentions. His face was lazily nuzzling against her neck as he hummed in pleasure.

_ Kriff. _

She needed to disentangle herself from that situation as soon as possible, before he-

Rose didn’t even find the time to properly think as she felt his whole figure stiffening on top of hers. 

He had woken up. It was pretty clear at this point, he was laying perfectly still, but his breath was getting shaky, nervous. She could feel his eyelashes moving against the skin of her neck as he blinked.

“...Tico?” So he knew her last name? Mh, interesting. His voice was laden with sleep, but it was evident that he was acutely aware of his surroundings.

“Yeah?” Rose murmured, hesitantly, her hand still in his hair, frozen on the spot.

“Did we-” Hux cleared his throat, nervously, but he still didn’t seem capable of moving. He was probably searching for the right words. After all, he was a control freak, and this scenario was surely testing his self control. “ah- have intercourse or something?”

Rose cringed, rolling her eyes. Who the hell talked like that?

“Hux, no, we didn’t,” she reassured him.

“Oh, thank the Force,” he muttered, moving away from her like she was made of lava. Mh, very flattering indeed. 

Rose said nothing. She merely propped herself up on her elbows, looking at the man beside her trying to fix his irreparably wrinkled shirt, her eyebrows almost touching her hairline.

It took him a second to realize the implication of what he said, and it must have freaked him out even more, because he was raising his hands, apologetically.

“Well, I don’t mean that- I mean, you’re obviously very pretty, and smart, and I’m sure I ranted about my really embarrassing loneliness at some point last night. But well, I’m sure you have standards, and you would never consider me as, well, you know,” he babbled helplessly, speaking so fast he wasn’t even aware of what he was actually saying. “What I mean is, yeah, probably you biting me on the Supremacy was the most intimate contact I’ve had with a woman in the last few years, sad, I know, and I had to admit it, I had thought about it sometimes, even if it has been a bit too kinky for me, but what I wanted to say is-”   
  
“Hux?”

He froze, lowering his gaze.

“Yes?”

“Can you please shut up?” 

“Yes, absolutely, sorry.”

Rose took a deep breath as she sat on the bed. Well, there was a lot of new information there. After a few seconds of deliberation, she offered him an amused smile.

“A bit too kinky, uh?”

Hux’s ears turned deep red as he jumped off the bunk.

“See? Now you’re making fun of me!” he protested, covering his face with his hands.

“Do you realize that that context wasn’t exactly sexual, right?”

“Of course, I do,” he sounded frustrated, almost on the brink of despair, “Go on, make fun of the man who gave everything to a stupid cause and was left with nothing but loneliness in return! It’s easy for you! You’re pretty, and your friends actually care about you! Things were very different in the Order. I’ve been lonely for so long, how can you even know how is it like?!”

Uh, okay. Apparently this authoritarian asshole was also an insecure, lovesick child in desperate need of the confidence boost he has been denied all his life. Good to know.

At this point, Rose’s protocol to fix broken things was up and running. She didn’t stop to second guess herself about what she was about to do.

“Very well, someone needs a dose of self-esteem here,” she muttered, straightening up and marching toward him. She stopped inside his personal space, her smaller feet between his much larger ones. Her tone was ridiculously determined, a woman on a mission “Kiss me, c’mon. Let’s get this over with,”

Hux just gaped at her.

“First of all, that’s not very flattering. Second of all, you can’t be serious.”

“Well,” Rose shrugged nonchalantly. “If you’re not interested…”   
  
“I never said that!” he clarified urgently, his face turning the color of his hair, “You’re the one who’s not interested!”   
  
The young rebel rolled her eyes. Seriously, this guy and his stupid lack of self esteem. 

“I’m the one offering, though.” 

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“Oh.” 

“Yup.”

As the awkward silence stretched out, Rose ended up clearing her throat.

“You’re the tall one,” she suggested hesitantly, “Maybe you should-”

“Oh, right, yes, sorry.”

Apparently, the former General Hux was cautious by nature because it took him a few awkward seconds to bend down enough to reach for her face, his long arms floating goofily around them as he struggled to decide where to put them.

It was obvious that, if someone here was going to do the job, it would have to be Rose. So she took a deep breath, put her tiny hands on his bony shoulder and unceremoniously dragged his face against hers, her lips finding his ridiculously soft ones as she closed her eyes.

To be honest, it wasn’t exactly a kiss. It was more akin to Rose trying to make out with a very stiff, trembling inanimate object at first. She paused and took a deep breath.

“Can you relax?” she suggested against his mouth, “I’m not going to bite you.”

Something must have clicked in his mind at that statement, because she felt him inhaling sharply, and in less than a second Rose found herself lifted from the floor. His thin, yet surprisingly strong, arms nestled under her ass to keep her against the wall as his unexpectedly viciously tongue explored her mouth. Well, okay. She definitely hasn’t seen _ that _ coming.

“Too forward?” he murmured during a brief pause. His voice was a mess already, his breath ragged.

“Not at all,” Rose reassured him, her legs properly encircling his hips as she clung to him.

“Good,” he hummed, probably trying to keep at least a bit of composure, said composure went straight to the drain though as soon as Rose decided to give him a taste of the good old times, gently sinking her teeth in his lower lip. 

And with that, the poor guy mewled into her mouth. He just mewled, like an overwhelmed, cute kitty. It was so adorable it was actually surreal.

“Bed?” Rose suggested, trying to not grin too much, but luckily his eyes were still closed as he helplessly nodded in agreement. 

Considering his initial reaction to her teeny-tiny bite, Rose expected him to throw her unceremoniously on the bunk and jump her like a possessed man. Instead, for some reason, he only sat there, keeping her on top of him, his hands digging into her hips as if his life depended on it.

So the great general enjoyed his partners on top. Well, that was an interesting revelation, indeed.

Rose Tico had never considered herself a sadist, but she had to admit that it was entertaining to see his stunned reaction as her hips thrust against his, just once. The poor guy was already extremely excited. She could feel it despite the considerable amount of clothes between them. But it wasn’t enough for her. That silly mewl he had done before was far too cute. She needed to hear it again. 

Her mouth drifted from his lips to his neck to leave another small, gentle bite right there, on his tender, pale skin. She felt Hux shiver under her teeth, his hips moving upwards against her without any hint of control. 

This was too amusing. She had to try again.

Her second attempt went deeper, as she stretched the collar of his shirt and aimed for his collarbone. The skin underneath was even paler, if possible. It was the skin of a man who had never seen the sun in his life. As she bit again, it instantly turned bright pink.

“R-rose.” So he knew her first name too. Interesting. “Rose, please.”

She gave him the most innocent face she could manage.

“Yes?”

“I- I need to know where this is going.” 

Well, that was indeed an interesting question.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Armitage cleared his throat, trying desperately to regain a hint of composure, “if we want to indulge in more... ” his voice sounded strangled all of a sudden, “adult entertainment, maybe we should discuss our current health status, or if we need protection and, Rose? Rose, please-”

Her tiny bites had purposefully moved to his earlobe, making him babble helplessly as he tried to finish his sentence.

“I-I’m trying to focus, here.” 

“Mh-mh, I’m listening.” She nodded, sounding as casual as possible as she nibbled his ear.

He cleared his throat, struggling to talk properly and yet totally incapable of stopping her. “I- just wanted to say.” Another small, composed cough followed by a tiny whine as her hand started scratching gently the hair on his nape. “Oh, hum… I-I’m clean, oh, right there please.”

“Good to know.” She hummed, barely holding back an amused snort. “Me too, and my contraceptive shot very recent, now, can we move on?”

“Oh, yes please, thank you.”

Former General Hux, the terror of the galaxy, was a dork in the sack. It would have been funny if Rose hasn’t found it disturbingly attractive. 

As she started to efficiently lowering her jumpsuit zipper, Rose felt him make a choking sound. It took her a second to realize that his eyes were glued on her chest or at least the part of it that was starting to show.

“Something wrong?” She snorted, even if the look on his face was clearly stating that there was nothing wrong about them, at all.

“I-I didn’t know such a tiny woman could be so…” Hux voice cracked for a second, “... voluptuous?”

Rose couldn’t hold back anymore. Her nibbling turned into a brief laugh, her forehead landing on his cheekbone.

“You really speak like a grandpa.” 

“Hey, I was trying to be polite!” He protested, but there was no malice in his tone. He seemed at ease, maybe for the first time, the tension in his body was finally fading - except for his dick of course.

“And I was trying to take your hand and put it on my boobs,” Rose explained, pretending not to notice how red and flustered he looked all of a sudden. “There’s no need to be this formal.”

Her words were accompanied by the proper movement, as her fingers gently pulled his wrist upwards, and she finally felt his cautious, slender fingers on her chest. They looked long and delicate, but when he found the nerve to give her a gentle, experimental squeeze, Rose hummed in pleasure, a tiny smile appearing on her face.

“I-is this okay?” he inquired.

“Less talking, more touching.” She hummed against his neck, reinforcing her statement with a firm thrust of her hips. He must have gotten the message, because, as she fumbled to remove the rest of her jumpsuit, wiggling out of it unceremoniously, his breath had become heavier, and his hand was literally glued to her breast. 

And without further hesitation, they were kissing again. It was less frantic this time, more secure, with teeth and lips and tongue as she dismounted him only to get rid of her outfit. 

At this point, with her boots off, their height difference was hilarious. He was sitting on the bunk and her standing between his knees as she wiggled out of her clothes, and yet she was barely taller than him. 

Rose didn’t know how to read the expression on his face, probably because she was used to him being as expressionless as possible. He appeared to be struggling with handling the mix of panic and awe as he took a proper look at her.

“Hux?” she tried to reclaim his attention.

It took him a moment to look back at her face.

“Yes?”

“This is not performance art or a night at the theater. Are you planning on removing your clothes anytime soon?”

Maybe she had been a bit too blunt because he immediately became even more flustered, his Adam’s apple bobbing helplessly in his throat as he glanced away.

“I would prefer not to push my luck,” he admitted, with the most composed and dignified voice he could muster. “There’s nothing of interest under this,” he concluded, awkwardly pointing at his shirt.

Rose found herself rolling her eyes.

“Hux, seriously. I have stretch marks and a muffin top. You’re skinny, so what? I mean,” she offered him a reassuring grin. “I mean, your shoulder pads are pretty evident. Do you think that I care?”

“I don’t know. Do you?”

“I don’t know,” Rose put one of her hands under her chin, pensively. “Let me check.”

He didn’t protest as her fingers reached for the zip of his shirt, lowering it to uncover a pale, bony chest dusted with freckles.

“See?” She pointed at him with an amused look on her face, “freckles are cute.”

Hux just frowned at her.

“No, they’re not.”

“Oh, shut up, let me just see if they taste any different.”

Hux was about to protest, but when her teeth sank gently into the skin of his chest, he moaned instead. 

He barely realized that his shirt and pants were off in seconds. He was far too busy enjoying the endless trail of bites she was leaving on him, aiming toward his hip bone. 

“I-I’m afraid I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that,” he remarked, his words sounding almost like a plea.

Rose was one of the good guys, after all, so she decided to have mercy on him. Sort of. 

With a swift, composed movement, she pushed down his underwear, revealing a raging erection that was quite larger than she expected. Good to know. He hadn’t much to be insecure about, at least not in that department.

She deliberately chose not to touch it. Hux seemed flustered enough for now and he probably wasn’t ready for a more intimate, direct touching, about their bodies being in contact, well, that was a whole other story. 

Surprisingly, he was the one moving this time, grabbing her by the waist and putting her back on his lap, searching for her mouth as he desperately clung to her, his hands shaking slightly.

The kiss itself was nervous, maybe a bit too much, and it took Rose a long moment to realize she was actually petting his hair, soothingly.

“Are you alright?” She hummed against his lips.

Hux nodded frantically, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

“Hey,” Rose was actually disturbed by the gentle tone that came out of her mouth. “we can stop if you want, this is supposed to be fun for both of us.”

He inhaled sharply, and, instead of giving her an answer, she felt his large hands splaying on her butt, lifting her just enough to allow himself inside her. The angle was a bit odd, the intrusion a bit unexpected, but not unpleasant. Luckily, her body was ready for him, but the surprise made her gasp nevertheless.

She stared at him. His lips were parted, his face in awe as he looked at her with hooded eyes, breath heavy as his hips tensed under her. She corrected the angle, arching slightly and stealing a low moan from him.

“A simple ‘it’s okay’ would have worked too,” she grinned, taking a deep breath, her body shivering as she adjusted to the stretch. Her statement momentarily dragged him away from his bliss. 

“Oh, Force, I’m sorry,” he,stuttered, breathless, “did I hurt you?”

“I’m okay,” Rose assured him, “just give me a minute,”

“I-I might need a minute too,” Armitage admitted, encircling her shoulders with one arm, “or this is going to end way too fast.”

“You’re a man of discipline,” she taunted him, snorting. “I’m sure you can handle this.”

“Ah-ah, very funny.” 

It took her a second to realize that Hux was actually smiling at this point. The man was actually grinning, not in an evil, twisted way, just a regular, nice, heartfelt smile. A smile that made him look younger, gentler, happy.

“Behold,” she declared, returning his grin, “he’s smiling.”

“Of course, I’m smiling,” the man replied, defensively, but his grin resounded too much in his voice her to take him seriously. “I’m having sex with the most obnoxious, silly, pretty being in the Outer Rim.”

“I don’t know,” Rose was openly laughing at this point, “Chewie is kinda pretty too by Wookie’s standards.”

“You definitely smell better.”

“Thank the Force for that!” 

Rose laughed again. As her naked body clung to one of the most infamous man in the galaxy, she fell into a warm, horny bubble that left everything else outside. It was intoxicating.

His voice came out ragged.

“You smell amazing,” he admitted, as he hid his face against her shoulder. He was so vulnerable right now. Being so raw in front of someone else must have been hard for him.

He deserved a reward.

Her initial movement against his hips was a bit hesitant, but as soon as she adjusted to him, the warmth inside her grew, melting into deep, intense pleasure as her mouth fell slack in surprise. 

She could feel his hands sinking in the soft flesh of her ass as he inhaled sharply.

It took Hux a second to get a grip as he raised his head, his eyes searching for hers, his long, pale face fully relaxed while his mouth fell open. 

“You feel amazing too.”

Rose’s tiny hand had ended up on his cheek at some point, even if it was too intimate, too affectionate for whatever was happening between them. Nevertheless, it felt right, especially when his lips landed on the palm of her hand, brushing along it gently right before he started moving inside her. His hips pushed upward as he held her against him by encircling her hips with one long, pale arm.

His movements were slow and deep, as if he was both testing the waters and restraining himself at the same time. Between the increasing volume of her moans and the increasing pace of his thrusts, (Rose wasn’t sure which came first) she realized that her hands were digging in the soft skin of his shoulders, her mouth covering his with sloppy, hungry kisses. 

It wasn’t supposed to feel so good, so satisfying, so freeing, and yet it did. Even his uneven breath, the sweat on their bodies, the obscene wet sounds they were making were amazing.

Rose recognized she was biting his lower lip only when one of his moans matched hers, and she felt those long fingers drifting between them, down her belly and lower. That was so diligent of him, she didn’t expect that. Maybe his sense of duty could be quite useful after all. 

“I-I’m not finishing this without you,” he groaned as his forehead met hers. Normally, she would have given him a snarky remark but her mind went blank as he reached for her more sensitive spot, giving it a gentle and yet firm rub.

It took all of Rose’s mental energy to not curse, loudly, when she felt the pleasure spiking through all her body, his hand kept pleasuring her, his erection still pumping into her, mercilessly at this point. 

It was rapidly becoming too much, it would have become almost unbearable in seconds, and she needed an outlet to keep her voice down. She barely noticed when her own head nestled in the crook of his neck. It was almost disturbing how instinctual it was for her when she sank her teeth there, in his tender, pale skin. As the desperate heat in her lower belly reached for its inevitable peak, she felt his whole body shaking under hers, his breath stopping for a long moment against her hair as he clung to her with a low, strangled moan.

The moments that followed were hardly anything more than bliss and heavy breaths as their bodies sunk into the bunk. 

Only minutes later she heard his voice again, still ragged but peaceful.

“Rose?” he hummed.

“Yes?”

Hux cleared his throat.

“Is there any kind of regulation in the Resistance against post-coital cuddles with the enemy?”

Before she could even try to contain herself, Rose started laughing, loud and bright, covering her face with her tiny hands.

“You’re such a dork. Come here.”

  
  


***

The morning routine on board of the Falcon was always the same. By the time Rose woke up, the tall, imposing figure of Ben was already in the kitchen, his back to her, fumbling with eggs and flour as he prepared breakfast for Rey.

Rose had found the scene paradoxical, to say the least. The once cruel, violent Supreme Leader humming some silly song as he happily cooked for his girlfriend, but in the light of what had happened with Hux the night before, she was in no mood for judging.

“Morning,” she greeted him, still sounding sleepy.

Ben turned to face her, offering her a wide, knowing smile and a sneaky wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Well, good morning.”

She shot him an annoyed look. Of course, the mind reader and former creep of the crew knew exactly what was going on.

“I’ll stop you right there,” Rose warned him, “If you say one more word-”

He raised his hands defensively, that unbearable, amused smile still on his face.

“Hey, I’m not judging!” Ben assured her with a wink, “besides, I truly believe that every monster has his redeeming qualities.” 

Rose rolled her eyes, covering her sleepy face with her hands. “Listen, buddy, I’m only here for some caf, okay?”

“Of course.” She barely registered those huge hands landing on the counter in front of her, leaving there two steamy cups of caf there. “Here, one for you, one for your boyfriend.”

She threw at him a particularly murderous look.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Rey said the exact same thing the first time,”

“Oh, for Force’s sake, Ben, shut up,” Rose huffed, as she grabbed both cups and walked away.

  
  


THE END

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to GerdavR and SageMcMae for being amazing, caring, and brilliant betas <3


End file.
